


Persona 5: My Modern Maid

by AquirsChan



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Persona Series
Genre: Aimee finally reciprocates someone's feelings!, Aimee is an oblivious reverse harem master, Belief, But you can guess, Dark Backstories, Dark Themes around the only children, Everyone will become a literal BADASS, F/M, Gory/Sexual Scenes, I will guarantee it, Miracles, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Palaces, Philosophy, Please don't even look at them, These children are not okay, Trigger Buttons, Witch Hunts, Witches and Sages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquirsChan/pseuds/AquirsChan
Summary: A month after Aimee helped to defeat the Holy Grail and woke up. She’s suddenly appeared in the Black Butler Victorian Era! Now with a 6-year old child named Alice convinced that she’s her mother and a debt to the Phantomhives, how will a modern girl fare in a fictional historic world? What? There’s Persona’s here too!? Direct Sequel to Persona 5: Shatter the Chains.





	1. Prologue: The Phantoms in the Night

*Play  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tk2eUGISZpk ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tk2eUGISZpk) *

 

In the city of nineteenth century London, all was quite. Then a siren pierces the air as Scotland Yard raced through the city. Their destination? A huge hotel and bar painted in gold and at least forty-five stories high.

 

The guests mingled around the extravagant lobby, but suddenly a woman shouts and points towards the ceiling. People are enraptured as they look at the object of the woman’s attention. The sight of it makes some of them gasp and whisper, nearly everybody is shouting. Panic sweeps through the floor.

 

The cause of the panic is smirking, amused by the antics of the crowd. On top of one of the crystal chandeliers in a girl wearing a gossamer black combat dress with long gloves and boots. The most extravagant things on the girl’s bodice is her multicolored-iridescent skirt that looks like butterfly wings and a purple and black butterfly mask. In her left hand is a silver briefcase.

 

Suddenly the girl heard a voice in her head. “I’m guessing that the panicking crowd is the signal?” Said a soft-spoken yet confident male voice. The girl hummed a ‘yes’ as she started to jumped across several other chandeliers. “Alright! Thank you for buying us time to escape.” Came a cheerful male voice. “You should be Phaethon. If it were you we would have already been caught.” Replied a sophisticated, light-toned voice to the now named Phaethon.

 

“Um. I don’t mean to pick sides, but Lioness is right.” Said a shy, high pitched voice. “Aw man! Not you too Flora!”

 

“Mariposa. That was an excellent move revealing yourself to the crowd like that.” Complemented a graceful female voice. “Thank you, Libra.” Mariposa said in a rich, melodious voice. “The exit is up ahead.” Said a stoic yet warm voice. Nodding her head, Mariposa jumped onto a balcony and heard a warning. “Enemies up ahead, they seem to be on a lower level than you. Take them down Mari!” The girl in question smirked and took a stance as the door in front of her burst open.

 

“Freeze! You are under arrest.” Yelled a Scotland Yard grunt. As those words left his mouth, his body changed to that of a Shadows. Without answering, Mariposa jumped onto the grunt and ripped of his mask while yelling, “Reveal to me, your true form!” And jumped back several feet away. The grunt’s body contorted and combust into a puddle of black and red ooze. His body transformed into that of a half bull half man like creature.

 

Mariposa smiled and yelled out, “Come to me!” Ripping her mask off and being engulfed in blue flames. Behind her, a woman of otherworldly beauty stared down at the enemy. She had long black hair, brown eyes and had a pair of purple, blue and black butterfly wings sprouting from her back. 

 

“Now. Hit them with a Garudyne and follow up with a Rising Slash!” The woman spread her arms and wings out, making green wind appear and attack the beast, which was followed by several blue whirlwinds. The monster disappeared in black smoke. The voices in her head started giving congratulations to her flawless victory as she continued her escape.

 

Running through halls and sneaking past guards was easy for the experienced thief, but the Yard had somehow located her and began to chase after the girl. Mariposa weaved through the labyrinth of hallways and found the stairs. Seeing no other way to go, she runs up the stairs taking two steps at a time, the Yard hot on her heels.

 

Finally, the stairs give way to the alcoves above a luxurious bar, the crowd stared up at her as looked for a way out. “There she is!” A yell reach her ears as she turned around. The Yard was behind her, holding their guns out. “Stop right there! We have you cornered.” Seeing as there was no other way, Mariposa shrugged nonchalantly and leaped onto the railing and ran across it toward a huge stained glass window. Everyone gasped at her boldness.

 

In front of her exit point, she leaped towards the window, her body shattering the fragile glass as she flew out. “What a show off.” Said a happy, young sounding voice in exasperation. The girl landed on the ground caked with pieces of glass. She then ran off into the darkness. 

 

When the Scotland Yard finally got there, they were too late. The girl had slipped right through their fingers. Disappointed, they turned their backs, ready to report back to headquarters, when the full moon rose. Casting nine dark figures onto the pavement. The police turned around, gasped, and aimed their guns at them.

 

On top of the tallest building around, the thieves had gathered. Each of them posing, but the main figure of attention was the girl, Mariposa. She pointed to the police and yelled, “Hear me London! Remember this night when we slipped through your grasps! Remember your humiliation! How almost caught us! For we! The Phantom Thieves! Have stolen your hearts!”

 

The moon glowed even brighter, causing the Yard to cover their eyes. When the glow stopped, the Phantom Thieves were gone. For good this time. To the Scotland Yard was a hefty loss, but to the vigilantes, it was another successful heist.

 

You, dear reader, may be wondering how all this began. Well, I’ll tell you. Let’s turn back the clock shall we? Months before this excursion happens. When a thirteen year old girl named Aimee Samodra woke up in an alleyway. From the year 2017 to 1888.

* * *

The Opening: Jenny's Dead or Lie! English Cover

 

_ Stand up! _

_ Doesn't matter if these voices in your head say _

 

A young girl with long hair and a gothic-lolita dress appeared on the screen. While on the left side she looked healthy and a normal human, the right had a silhouette corpse that looked like her bleeding to death from multiple cuts from the mirror shards stuck inside her and the taut piano wire stringing her up. Her left eye was also bleeding.

 

_ Yes or no, where to go _

_ You can live without them _

 

A boy with lavender hair wearing a hooded coat showed up next, this time on the right. On his left was his corpse. It’s mouth overflowing with pills, a noose around his neck and a single gunshot wound to his head. A small area on the left side of his head was bleeding.

 

_ Stardust! _

_ The game that chooses fate as if there's no choice: _

 

Next is another boy that doesn’t seem to be entirely human. Most of his joints looked mechanical in nature. He has spiky red hair with a pair of headphone things attached to his head. To his right was his corpse strewn about in mangled pieces. His head was a blackened mess. A red, bleeding heart lay on the floor, and the only piece of undamaged body, his right arm, had a burn mark on his shoulder.

 

_ Dead or lie! Dead or alive! _

_ You can find the way to freedom _

 

A boy that is the very definition of gold appears next. His golden hair and amber eyes and had similar features to the second boy that appeared. His corpse was burnt and starving. It was curled up in a fetal position and also had tons of bruises. A bloody bruise on his neck.

 

_ Go out! _

_ Even if your heart can't cope with the fear and your doubts _

 

A young girl with green hair and purple eyes appeared. While she looked perfectly fine, her corpse had the frozen expression of terror and trauma. It was covered in white and had multiple hand-prints and hickeys on it. She had vomit surrounding her mouth where her face lay a permanent blue. The only bloody spot on it was on her right thigh.

 

_ You can get through, even if they will hold a lie against you _

 

An intelligent-looking girl with glasses appeared. She had brown hair and eyes the color of cornflowers. Her corpse had several syringes stuck on her as well as two IV stands pumping purple liquid into her veins. Her mouth, eyes and nose dripped with blood and another bloody bruise was on the left side of her chest. 

 

_ What to do, for what cost? _

_ What to have, for what loss? _

 

A familiar face, Finny from Kuroshitsuji, appeared. His corpse however, looked like it had gone through a surgery gone wrong. The left side of the corpse was all gone to the bone and organs, while the other side was down to muscle and nerves. A bloody spot on his left shoulder.

 

_ It's hard to know at first _

_ But you'll break through with this last bullet left! _

 

And the last person, our main protangonist, appeared with black hair and brown eyes. She was one of the only ones dressed modernly. And her corpse had two rope burn marks on her wrists. Her body torn apart as her organs, muscles, skin and bone covered the small area in between. A bloody bruise on the top of her left hand.

 

_ Never land! _

_ Even when the world is monochrome and doesn't stop for me to turn _

_ Never end! Never land? _

_ My heart will never lose it's true color. _

 

The gang activated their runic stars that replaced the bloody bruises on the first verse. And in they dove to fight countless Shadows, laughing the whole way. Finny and the black-haired goth attacked the Shadows with a barrage of light and dark spells. The lavender boy navigating and scanning the targets as the golden boy drove through them and unleashing a whole barrage of fire spells. 

 

_ The end of the world! _

_ Holding onto hope that gets me out of the despair that holds me back today _

 

A giant hound called Pluto appeared with an even bigger hound behind him, striking the Shadows down with lightning. The green girl and the glasses girl covering the hound with an onslaught of ice and psychic attacks. The wooden boy protected the protanganist from a horde of shadows with frei attacks as she battled the boss with wind and her butterfly swords.

 

_ I'll hold my breath and take aim _

_ The future I want to see, I'll hunt it down til they plea. _

 

At last, the others turn to help their leader take down the large shadow. And the shadowy and gore-y landscape that surrounded them was replaced with a clean looking meadow. The leader lay down on the ground and yawned, followed by her teammates. They looked at the fake sky and looked at each other, accompanied by joyous laughter as they closed their eyes and napped. But not before they all winked at the reader and blew their respective elements into the air, forming the geometric gothic-styled words:

 

**Persona 5: My Modern Maid**


	2. An Old Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Aimee meets a little girl, temporarily adopts said girl, and now works for the Phantomhives.

 

There was nothing but darkness.

 

But soon, the clinking of chains noisily started to the deafen their ears. Not willing to stand the loud noises, the young guest snapped open their eyes and looked for the source of the chains. What they hadn’t expected, was a lavish library filled to the brim with books, and a single desk of rosewood in front of her.

 

It wasn’t the desk that caught her attention, but the old man and young girl sitting behind it. The girl had long platinum hair with blue butterfly hair ornaments on either side of her head, a velvet blue doll’s dress, and a rather thick compendium. The man had a madman’s look. Dressed up in a suit and tie, his most prominent features were his bloodshot eyes and long, pointy nose.

 

“No way.” Breathed the young guest. The man chuckled at her words and said, “Welcome to the Velvet Room dear guest. A place that exist between dream and reality, mind and matter. Those who are brought here have signed some form of ‘contract’. Although, I suppose you already knew that my esteemed guest.”

 

“Of course I do Igor, but what I don’t understand is why I’m here. I was sent home by Philemon after we defeated Yaldabaoth. I should be at home.” Replied the confused guest, earning a wide grin from Igor that somewhat reminded her of Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. “That my dear guest, is something that you will have to discover on your own.” He turned towards the young girl by his side and said, “Ah, I seemed to have forgotten to re-introduce my assistant. I assume you already know Lavenza from your predecessor’s previous journey.”

 

The girl bowed her head forward a little and said, “It’s nice to see you again. I am honored to now be in your service.” The confusion faded away a bit as the guest smiled at the assistant. “It’s good to see you too Lavenza. But it hasn’t been that long.” But worry is quick to fill the void as the guest sighed, “Still, tell me. How is everyone?” Lavenza smiled as she said, “They have been traveling for quite sometime now, but everyone misses you. Especially Yusuke.” “That’s good to hear.”

 

Igor interrupted their conversion with a small clearing of his throat. Lavenza understands and backs away to side once more. Igor then looks at her with a penetrating stare as he said, “Well, it seems that our time has been cut short, but before we leave, please tell us your name. I don’t think we have been properly acquainted up till this point.”

 

The guest spoke up, “My apologies for not introducing myself. My name is Aimee Samodra. But you know me better from my codename.” Igor grinned once more, “Until we next meet dear guest.” The guest nodded and faded away into the darkness. 

 

Lavenza said to Igor, “Aimee huh? That name means ‘dearly beloved’ doesn’t it?” Her master chuckled and said, “Indeed it does Lavenza. Such a beautiful name for someone befitting of their life. Yes, ‘dearly beloved’ I wonder if she can hold onto that title in that new world of hers.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A young girl woke up in the middle of an alleyway. She had nothing on her except the clothes on her back and a knapsack full of belongings.

 

The girl looked around and stood up, grabbing the knapsack that seemed to belong to her. Even though she has never owned a bag like that in her life. She slung it across her shoulder and walked towards the end of the alleyway. In the light, her appearance was revealed.

 

She was 5’5ft tall even though she was only thirteen. She looked rather lithe and had a bit of baby fat on her round face. Her skin was a pale cream and she had middle length straight, yet slightly wavy, black hair with big, dark brown eyes and distinct Asian features. She was wearing a black T-shirt, a dark blue jacket with long dark pants with a knee length over skirt and black boots with golden zippers.

 

The street wasn’t very busy, but the few that were there started to stare and whisper about her looks. Saying that she was very pretty and exotic-looking but dressed like a street urchin. Sneering out gossip about how that maybe she was a bastard child of mixed races.

 

Aimee, either completely oblivious to the stares or was just ignoring them, started to take in the scenery. It looked old-fashioned to say the least. All the women were wearing dresses and the men looked like they haven’t slept in days. The streets were filled with shops, carriages and street lamps. If she looked up, she could see several building reaching up to the sky made of stone and wood. In the distance, she swore she saw Big Ben.

 

“I’m in London. Aren’t I?” Aimee asked herself, rubbing her hands together out of habit. “And I’m pretty sure that this is not the modern London. Igor didn’t really specify where or when my journey would start from.” As she said this, she started to walk down the road that ushered her into one of the central streets. She continued walking. Soon, it was 6 o’clock when she was somewhere around the countryside.

 

When she was there, Aimee finally got out of her usual daze from walking and looked up, the world temporarily blinding her. “Gah! Goddamn fricking sun and it’s effing blinding bull.” She rubbed her eyes until she could see again. When she opened them, she heard something crying somewhere near her. She walked towards the sound and found a little girl, no older than six. She had middle cut black hair and ice blue eyes, she was wearing a black dress and was holding a small, ratty looking plush doll and a yellowed photograph.

 

Unwilling to ignore the child, Aimee walked towards her and said, “Hey. What’s wrong?” The child’s sobs subsided a little as she turned around to look at Aimee. The child gasped and exclaimed, “Mommy!” As she warped Aimee in a hug. Aimee, who is understandably shocked at the sudden announcement, says, “I’m sorry, but I think you have the wrong person little one.” But the child refuses to budge and instead says, “But you have to be my Mummy! You look like Mummy in the picture.” And she hands her the yellowed photo. Aimee took a peek and saw a woman holding one of the hands of the child. The father is smudged out, the woman has a rather uncanny resemblance to her.

 

Aimee dropped her hand and looked to the sky, sighing, ‘Is this girl another one of your tests Igor?’ She looked back down to the child, who  was staring at her. She then smiled and asked, “Well, maybe I am. We might never know for sure so I’ll take care of you until then. Tell me, what’s your name little one? And why are you alone here in the countryside.”

 

“My name is Alice. And I’m here because I’m waiting for you Mommy.” Aimee, due to her inability to resist cute things, started to care about the girl now known as Alice. And said, “Well it’s nice to meet you Alice. Now come. Let’s walk down farther until we find a place to rest.” Alice gave Aimee a closed-eye smile and took her hand.

 

Suddenly, Aimee heard a shattering of glass and time froze. Words not unlike a chant filled her ears.

 

_ I am thou, thou art I _

_ Thou hast acquired a new vow _

 

_ It shall become the wings of rebellion _

_ That breaketh thy chains of captivity _

 

_ With the birth of the  _ _ Death  _ _ Persona _

_ I have obtained the winds of blessing _

_ That shall lead to freedom and new power _

 

A tarot card wrapped in chains appeared in front of her. Then a red arrow came broke the chains. A Rank 1 with one star yellowed out of ten with written on the top right. Below was a skill called ‘Alice’s Admiration’ with text below that describing ‘Gain a temporary buff for one-three turns in a fight.’ And then time resumed. Aimee staggered a little from the continuation, but regained her footing a few moments later.

 

She glanced at Alice, completely unaware of what happened. Aimee sighed as she was filled with a new warmth. Promising to herself to take care of the child until she could find her real parents.

* * *

 

 

It started raining thirty minutes later.

 

Aimee and Alice ran as fast they could to a house in the distance. Well, to call it a house would be an understatement. It was more like a huge manor. They arrived at the front porch, Aimee tapping furiously at the door. Both of them were soaking wet and shivering from the cold night air.

 

Seconds later, the door opened to a handsome man with silky, black hair and maroon eyes in a butler uniform and a candelabra in his hand. Aimee hissed silently through her teeth because she knew who he was. He was Sebastian Michaelis from the anime and manga Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji. 

 

Even so, Aimee held Alice close to her and asked, “Sir. I’m sorry for calling you out at dusk but please, may we come into your manor. Just for the night.” He gazed over us, and motioned for them to come in. “Of course my lady. But I must first ask my lord if he is willing to spare you two a room.”

 

The duo nodded and walked inside, seeing what a manor looked like for the first time. They followed the demon butler to a bathroom, already prepared. Sebastian nodded towards them and said, “I must tend to the young master. Please, freshen up in here.” And with that he closed the door and walked out.

 

Aimee helped Alice strip down her clothes, the little girl diving into the bath of bubbles and warm water. Aimee joined her in moments, entertaining the girl by blowing bubbles into the air. 

 

‘I wonder what that butler is up to?’

* * *

 

*Sebastian’s POV*

 

I walk towards the young master’s room. Silently thinking about the two new guests, especially the older one. She seemed to have a large amount of power, and I’m sure that her and that child’s souls are delectable.

 

I reached the young master’s room and opened the door. There I find him waiting for me to dress him in his night clothes. He looks impatient as he asks, “What took you so long Sebastian?” And I simply replied while undressing him and redressing him, “I do apologize young master, but I had to see to some unexpected guests.”

 

The young master looked surprised at this and said, “Well I suppose I can forgive you. But who are these so called guests?” I finished dressing him and he laid down in bed. I stood next to him and said, “Unfortunately, I don’t know their names, but they are a thirteen year old woman and and a six year old girl. At first I though they were sisters, but the woman with the way she acts, the little one was her daughter.” The young master’s one eye widened. “A girl my age as a mother?” I nodded my head as confirmation.

 

He turned his head to the side and thought about it. Then he spoke up, “And what is it about these guests you find so intriguing. It’s not like you to start talking about people you have no interest in.” I smirked and answered, “Well, the child I currently have no interest in. But the girl, there’s something powerful and enamoring about her.” He lifted his eyebrow. “Oh? And do tell.” “I don’t know what it is. Her power, apparently, is ancient yet still young. As for the enamoring part. Well, you will have to be around her yourself to see what I mean.”

 

“Very well. Bring her into my office first thing in the morning. Any other appointments will be postponed or cancelled. Do I make myself clear?” I bowed and turned to exit the room. “Yes my Lord. I will see it done.”

 

After closing the door, I let myself smirk. Oh dear, what amusing things will our newest guests bring?

* * *

April 4th

Morning

Weather: Sunny

 

*Ciel’s POV*

 

I continued to do my morning paperwork while drinking a cup of hot tea and a newspaper put aside. I was so distracted that I barely heard a knock on the door, but I did and said, “Come in.” It opened and who else but Sebastian is on the other side. He peeked inside and said, “Young master. Our guest is here to see you.” Then he opened the door wider and walked inside. Following him was a young girl in a black dress.

 

My one eye widened at her beauty. I scanned her face for makeup, but I didn’t see a single trace of it. And wasn’t just her looks that caught my attention, but her aura. It was like I was feeling my happier memories taking form in that girl and drawing closer in like a fly. If I had known her name, I think I would be yelling it at the top of my lungs just to get her attention.

 

‘So this is what Sebastian meant by enamoring.’ I thought as I stared. Then I saw her wringing her hands together in very peculiar manners and I realized that I must be making her nervous. I cleared my throat and ignored my butler’s smug smirk. “Please take a seat.” The girl stopped wringing her hands and sat down in the chair to my right. That’s when I noticed she was muttering something that had the same likeness to a melody.

 

Ignoring that for now, I placed my chin on top of my hands a said, “It is a pleasure to meet you milady. May I ask for your name?” The girl stopped muttering, but started playing with her hands once more. She answered, “My name is Aimee Samodra.” After that she turned her head a little to look away from me. 

 

I analyzed that name in my head. Samodra is a last name that I’ve never heard of. But ‘Aimee’ on the other hand is French for ‘dearly beloved’. An odd name is now on the list of things unique about this girl. “Well. It is nice to meet Aimee. Now, would you please tell me why you had to go to our manor last night?”

 

After that question she started spewing out how her and her pseudo-daughter, Alice, were homeless, so when it started raining outside. They ran to the closest place, which was the Phantomhive Estate, in an effort to get out of the cold before they got sick. According to her body language, she was telling the truth. But I had no way to be sure unless I observed her more. And if what Sebastian says is true, then she could either be a huge threat or a powerful pawn. And I intend to get that power into my hands.

 

And so, after listening to her say that she was broke and how she needed to take care of Alice. I offered her something, “Seeing that you are broke and homeless. How about this? If you’ll work for me, I’ll allow you and your daughter to live in the Phantomhive Estate and give you a weekly salary of £55 if you become a maid for this manor. The Head Maid to be exact.”

 

Aimee’s eyes widened in shock and, after a few moments, said, “I’ll take you up on that offer mister Phantomhive. Or should I say, Master?” I blushed a little, but replied, “And so you have agreed. Very well. Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor, Aimee Samodra, my new Head Maid!” I turned to Sebastian and said, “Sebastian. Call Nina Hopkins and get this girl a uniform. Teach her the ways of this house. I wish to see her working first thing tomorrow.” He bowed and said, “Yes, young master.”

 

He motioned for Aimee to follow him and they left. Closing the door behind him. I turned back to my paperwork and continued to work. 

 

Just another day in the life of Ciel Phantomhive.


	3. Remember, I Am Thou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Aimee changes a life, tries to keep rat blood off Alice's hands, is accidentally kidnapped, and awakens her Persona in even cringier manner than the original Phantom Thieves.

 

**A/N: Guys. Sorry for the wait. But right now, there’s a poll on my user page for the pairings for Aimee. Because this is a Persona fic and there’s gonna be Social Links, and with Social Links comes love interests. Now, this this won’t actually decide the pairing, because that’s already been decided when I made Alice. Try splicing some genetics and you’ll see what I mean. However, the votes will influence how the character behaves around our protagonist after their S.Links have been MAXed.**

 

**I am determined to do this cause this is my story and I mold it the way I see fit. But after the pairing poll’s closed. I’ll open a new poll for you guys if you want me to write the Valentine’s Day event with different characters. Starting with my canon ship and eventually writing about the other guys in order of how many votes the character got in the last poll.**

 

**I hope you look forward to that, and thank you guys for reading this fic that I wrote. You make me so happy! La vie est drole. Enjoy the fic! And I finally remembered to do this!**

 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or the Persona Series. I only own my OCs and their Personas.**

"talking"

_ 'thinking' _

_ "Persona!" _

* * *

April 6th

Early Morning

Weather: Cloudy

 

*Aimee’s POV*

 

It’s already been a day since I was hired by Ciel to become a maid. And I have only two things to say right now. 1: I love the outfit. 2: I love my room. My uniform was soft yet freeing and my room, that was shared with Alice, is a free zone where I could customize it to whatever I want. For as long as I’m here.

 

But I’m getting off topic. Today is my first day as an official maid, so I want to help out where I can. Despite being a lazy couch potato, I’m also a perfectionist and a tidy person. Another contradiction of me. 

 

I woke up early, at 4:30a.m. I made sure Alice was still asleep before I went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. I haven’t met anyone else besides Ciel and Sebastian, and I want to make a good impression even though I don’t care about people’s opinions about me. One more contradiction.

 

Dressed in my maid outfit, I opened and closed the door as softly as possible and head towards the kitchen to cook up some buttered toast. As the bread was cooking, I sang a favorite song of mine softly. Flipping over the two slices and putting them on a plate. After breakfast, I went to the main hall and walked around in circles until 6. At that time, everyone was awake, so I hid. 

 

I know what I said about making a good impression, but I hate being around large crowds of people. Especially when they know me. Whenever they see me, they would scream and yell and chase after me and it’s just really really scary. I peeked around the corner and saw them talking amongst themselves as they waited for Sebastian.

 

And speak of the literal devil and he shall appear! Who else but Sebastian walks down the stairs just at the right time. He cleared his throat and announced, “Good morning everyone. Now before we begin our routine I have a special announcement. Today we have a new member of staff. Please welcome, Aimee Samodra, the new Head Maid.” And he gestured towards where I was hiding. Typical of the demon butler to know where I am.

 

I took a deep breath and walked out of my hiding spot, feeling extremely embarrassed even though my face carried no emotion. Another contradiction. I faced the other servants and just looking at them added to my embarrassment. Meyrin and Finny looked pretty excited, Bard looked neutral, and Tanaka was… drinking tea. I swallowed my shyness and said with a short bow, “Hello, my name is Aimee. It’s nice to be working with you!”

 

They all replied, “It is nice to work with you too!” While Tanaka just laughed, “Hohohoho.” Sebastian just cleared his throat and said, “Well that’s all good. But you must know that today we will have a Sir Clause coming this afternoon, and we must prepare. You all know what to do. As for Aimee, she will supervising along with me and help where needed. Do you have any complaints?” I played with my fingers a little, this was different from the manga/anime or maybe the prior event before the goof-up. Even so, I was nervous about how to answer Sebastian’s question for no reason in particular. I just was. “No, I don’t.”

 

He nodded and turned back to the other servants. “Well then. Chop chop!” And he clapped his hands twice. It was like those were the magic words, ‘cause the servants all ran off, leaving only me, Tanaka and Sebastian, the latter already moving to prepare for Ciel’s breakfast.

 

I lingered a little, but then I started to do some chores. Mainly, sweeping and scrubbing the floors of the main hall. I tried talking to Tanaka, keyword ‘tried’, it was a pretty one-sided conversation.

 

I gave up after a few minutes, but later he asked, “Excuse me please. May I ask a question? Why are you here miss? As far as I know, Sebastian and I are the only ones to have been hired by the young master by normal means.” I looked at him and saw that he was out of his usual chibi pose. “I need to take care of Alice. I have no home nor money. And My Lord has given me an offer that couldn’t refuse. That’s all.” All I got was a nod in return. But then I heard a breaking of glass and time stopped. I was surprised. Another Social Link this early?

 

_ I am thou, thou art I _

_ Thou hast acquired a new vow _

 

_ It shall become the wings of potential _

_ That breaketh thy limits of expectation _

 

_ With the birth of the Hermit Persona _

_ I have obtained the winds of blessing _

_ That shall lead to freedom and new power _

 

A tarot card of the Hermit appeared and a red line broke through the chains surrounding it. Signifying Rank 1 and a new skill called, ‘An Old Butler’s Excuse’ -Allows you to leave the manor for a period of time if you complete Tanaka’s requests.- Then the card and text disappeared, leaving me with a new warmth as time resumed.

 

Tanaka was about to go back to chibi when I decided to ask him another question even though I already knew the answer. “By the way. What did you mean about the other servants not being recruited the same way I was?” But he shook his head and said, “Those are their tales to pass on. If you are so curious, ask them.” And he went back to chibi mode, drinking his tea with a ‘hohohoho’.

 

Suddenly, a crash loud crash sounded, followed by lots of shouting. Deducing it must’ve been the other three, I speed-walked towards the dining room. There I found everyone being chastised by Sebastian and Ciel.

 

“Ow! Ow ow ow ow ow ow! What was that for, master? What did I do?” Asked Finny, who was being pinched by Ciel. “Nothing. I don’t need to justify my actions.” Aimee sweatdropped and silently stood next to the door, just listening in to the ‘conversation’. 

 

“ There you are! Have you finished weeding the courtyard, Finny? Mey-Rin, have you washed all the beddings? Baldroy, shouldn't you be preparing for tonight's dinner? Tanaka... well, I suppose you're all right as you are. Aimee, I inspected the main hall. Good work.” Said Sebastian as he glared at the three he questioned.

 

“Now all of you, we have no time for thumb twiddling this morning. So get to work!” His glare intensified as the other servants scrambled to work. “Yes, sir!” Said Meyrin as she rushed out of the dining hall with Aimee in tow.

 

Sebastian sighed. “Simply hopeless. Even the new servant is doing a far better job than they.”

* * *

 

“Sebastian? Are you sure it’s a good idea to leave the other servants alone?” I asked as I polished some silverware. Sebastian managed to pry me from Mey-rin’s grip, but in turn took me to the dining hall to prepare the tableware.

 

“I am sure they can handle themselves. It is you we need to watch out for, for you are new and need a guide.” He replied as he inspected the silver I just polished.

 

Suddenly, he jumped and placed a hand on his face, sighing. “So much to do and he calls me now?” He glanced at me. “Will you be alright on your own?”

 

I nodded as I put the last piece of silver down. “I will be fine. But I will need to check on Alice. I asked Tanaka to babysit her and it’s almost lunchtime.” 

 

He waved his hand in shooing motion and I walked back to the Servants’ Area. But before I could even reach my door, I was captured again by Finny. Feeling his super-strength for the first time. He dragged me into a room with every other servant, excluding Sebastian, and Alice were.

 

“Alice? What are we doing here?” I asked even though I already knew.

 

She just gave me an eye smile as she squeezed her doll. “I don’t know mommy!” I sighed and petted her head anyway as she squealed in delight.

 

Baldroy huddled us up. “A guest is comin'. All right, then this is our chance. Sebastian looks down on us all the time. Today we will be so perfect he won't even know what 'it 'im. "Ah!". Yeah, that's what he is gonna say.”

 

Mey-rin and Finny both responded with, “Ah!”

 

Baldroy shook his head. “That's for him to say, not you.”

 

I raised my hand in confusion. “What am Alice and I doing here?” 

 

Baldroy pointed at us. “You’re the backup if things go wrong. Which they won’t!” He said with absolute conviction as I buried my face in my hands.

 

I sighed, followed by Alice’s giggle as Mey-rin said, “Oh, That's a good idea.”

 

Finny nodded vehemently. “Right, we have to stop relying on Sebastian for everything.”

 

Baldroy put his hand in the center, and the others quickly followed his motion. “It's settled then, we got a plan of attack!”

 

They all threw they into the air as they yelled. “Let's get to it!”

 

Alice looked at me as I placed her meal of burnt chicken and rice on the table. “They’re gonna get in trouble aren’t they mommy?”

 

I nodded at my daughter’s infinite wisdom and handed her a spoon. Which she started using to eat her food. “Yes. Yes, they probably will.”

* * *

 

Location: Ciel’s Study

 

Ciel said, “I'm a bit hungry. I'd like something sweet to eat.”

 

Sebastian sighed knowingly. “You shouldn't eat now, Master. You don't want to spoil your appetite for dinner with your guest this evening.”

 

Ciel glared at him and demanded, “I don't care about that. Make me a parfait.”

 

Sebastian bowed in apology, “I'm sorry, sir.”

 

Ciel then said, “Fine then. About the portrait in the hallway…”

 

Sebastian prodded on. “Yes.”

 

“Take it down. I am Ciel Phantomhive, son of Vincent, and I am the head of the house now.”

 

Sebastian bowed once more before exiting the room. “Consider it done, my lord.”

* * *

 

Sebastian glared at the servants gathered in front of him while Tanaka, Alice and I watched from the sidelines. “Now, how exactly did this happen?”

 

Finny quickly replied, “I thought things would go faster if I used extra strength weed-killer on the garden.”

 

Meyrin followed shortly after. “I was trying to reach the tea set we use for guests, but I tripped and the cabinet fell!”

 

Baldroy didn’t really look like he cared. “There was a lot of meat to be cooked for dinner, and it was gonna take a long time, so uh, I used me flamethrower.”

 

Meyrin and Finny both begged, “Oh~, we're so sorry. We didn't mean to.”

 

_ ‘Our guest will arrive just after 6. At most we have two hours left. Not enough time to replace the tea set or find premium meats. What should I do?’ _ Sebastian thought.

 

“Calm down, all of you. Perhaps you should try taking a page out of Tanaka's and Aimee’s book, and start behaving like…” Started Sebastian until he eyed Tanaka’s tea cup and had an epiphany. He snatched it from Tanaka’s hands and raised it up for all to see. “Everyone. Listen closely and do exactly as I say, understand? We must be quick about this. We might save this night yet.”

* * *

I watched as the carriage carrying our guest come in through the gates. He, Sir Clause, entered the garden with an expression of awe on his face. “Oh, how impressive!”

 

Me and the other servants bowed as one. “Hello, welcome, sir!”  

“This is called a stone garden. It is a traditional feature in Japan.” Explained Sebastian. I grinned thinking of the fun Alice and I had arranging the gravel.

 

Sir Clause praised it once more. “Ah, prodigioso! Wonderful! Truly an elegant garden.” He seemed to be familiar with all the servants, but when he spotted me, his eyes filled with surprise and… something else? Not really sure what that emotion is.

 

Sebastian continued his explanation unhindered. “We thought it appropriate to serve dinner al fresco this evening. Allow me to escort you inside until the meal is ready.” 

 

Sir Clause kept staring at me as he answered. “Ha ha ha, I should have expected this from a Phantomhive. I cannot wait to see what else is in store!” He turned towards me and asked, “And who are you? A new servant?”

 

I nodded my head like I always do. “Yes, I am. My name is Aimee Samodra. I will be here at your service tonight.” He licked his lips a little. “Oh! And a polite one too! The young lord seems to get the best servants.” He walked away, following Sebastian.

 

Baldroy swept his brow matted with sweat. “Phew, We actually did it.” He grinned at us and I smiled back.

 

“Who would've thought a dozen box of gravel could turn into an amazing garden?” Finny analysed. “And I didn’t know you could do gravel-work Miss Aimee!”

 

I smiled at him. “It was nothing. I used to live in Japan for a while and learned the structure of such gardens at local parks.”

 

Sebastian smirked as he returned. “Naturally we were able to handle this. We serve the Phantomhive family after all. There's still work to be done. Let's take care of it while the master is talking business with his guest. Look sharp now.”

 

The servants and I saluted. “Right!”

* * *

 

Location: Drawing Room

 

Sir Clause watched as Ciel moved his piece forward as he spoke. “The progress we've been making with the East India Factory is quite astonishing. We already have the makings of a top-notch staff.”

 

Ciel’s piece landed on a bad tile. “Bewitched by the eyes of the dead. What terrible luck. It appears I lose a turn.”

 

Sir Clause kept pressing the issue. “Right now is the perfect time. We should begin expanding the company and building a strong labor force, it would--”

 

Ciel cut him off by saying, “Go on. It's your turn.”

 

The older man stopped his explaining and span the wheel. “Oh, yes. I just spin this then.” It stopped on a five. “Okay there, five spaces. Now, what I wanted to ask you. Perhaps you could contribute another 12,000 pounds to support our expansion? I believe it will be quite a profitable venture for you, my lord, and I would consider it an honor to help expand the Funtom Company…”

 

“Lose a leg in the enchanted forest. And it's your turn again. I lost a turn, remember?” He interrupted.

 

Clause began to feel irritated. “Oh, I see. Right, I move six.”

 

“You don't. That's three.” Corrected Ciel.

 

“What? But…”

 

Ciel explained his correction. “You lost a leg, if you recall. Now you only move half other number of spaces.”

 

Sir Clause saw his mistake and chuckled. “Oh my, ha ha ha ha. This is a gruesome-a board game, isn't it? Is there-a no way for me to restore my leg, then?”

 

“I'm afraid once something is truly lost, sir, that one can never get it back again.” He watched the piece hit the tile. “Your body is burnt by raging flames.”

* * *

 

Location: Kitchen

 

“I’ve got the side dishes prepared. But has anyone seen the cart!” I announced to the havoc-filled room.

 

“Over here Miss Aimee!” Shouted Finny as he pushed it my way. I grabbed it with my foot and stacked the dishes on top. “Thanks Finny. And you know you don’t have to call me Miss, right? I’m only a few years younger than you.” He nodded, but I don’t think he understood.

 

Sebastian waltzed into the kitchen as I got the napkins, he asked, “How is it going?”

 

Baldroy looked up from the rest of the meals. “I'm doin' it like you said to. Is this really what you want?”

 

Sebastian eyed the dishes already prepped by Baldroy and me. “Yes, that looks excellent.”

 

Mey-rin burst in a hurry. “Sebastian! Found 'em! Aah!” She tripped. Sebastian managed to catch the items before they hit the floor as I helped Mey-rin up.

 

“Oh, honestly. How many times have I told you not to run inside the manor, Mey-Rin?” Sebastian chatsized.

 

Mey-Rin apologized profusely. “I'm so sorry, sir! My glasses cracked and I can't see a thing!”

 

Sebastian looked at the items he caught and said, “These are the last items we needed for dinner. Splendid work, everyone. And now I believe you can leave the rest of it to me and Aimee and relax for a bit. But I need you to do well, very well, during dinner tonight.”

 

Baldroy whispered to the rest of us. “He said it twice…”

 

“That’s a bit repetitive.” I observed.

 

Finny whispered back to Baldroy, “Ooh, that's serious.”

* * *

 

Location: Drawing Room

 

Sebastian opened the door to the drawing room and called out. “Pardon the interruption, but dinner is served.”

 

Sir Clause stopped to look up. “Oh, dinning out in that exquisite stone garden? Shall we go, my lord?”

 

Ciel said, “Very well, we'll finish the game later.”

 

“Oh, is there any real need to finish it? It's obvious I'ma going to lose.”

 

Ciel glared at the Italian. “I'm not in the habit of abandoning games halfway through.”

 

Sir Clause smirked. “How childish.”

 

Sebastian and Ciel glanced menacingly at the Italian man. “Oh I, I mean that sometimes it takes a child's eyes to see what's really important. It's a true gift. Maybe that's what's made the Phantomhives the nation's foremost toy makers. It certainly impresses me!”

* * *

 

Location: Stone Garden

 

After Baldroy and Finny dove down into the bushes like little kitties. It was time to start dinner.

 

Sebastian gestured them towards the table. The food was being brought in by me as he described them to their eaters. “On tonight's menu is a dish of finely-sliced raw beef donburi courtesy of our chef Baldroy and our new maid, Aimee.”

 

Sir Clause had barely hidden disgust on his face.  _ ‘He’s not good with a poker face is he? Then again, neither am I.’  _ Thought Aimee as she set the donburi in front of him. “A pile of raw beef. And this is dinner?”

 

Instead of Sebastian, I explained its meaning to Sir Clause. “Yes, but surely you have heard of it? This, good sir, is a traditional Japanese delicacy, a dish offered as a sign of gratitude to someone who has accomplished important work. That, sir, is the wonder of donburi!”

 

Sebastian looked at me as I stole his lines straight from his mouth. But I am an Asian citizen and I’ve lived in Japan for a year. Surely, that qualifies me for just describing my home food?

 

Sir Clause laughed and said, “Oh, donburi!”

 

Sebastian decided to steal back his moment. “This is a token from our master, to show his thanks for all your hard work on the company's behalf. He wanted you to know that it's much appreciated.”

 

Finny’s eyes sparkled. “Now that's our Sebastian for you!”

 

Baldroy dragged a cigarette and smirked. “Don’t forget Aimee. They saved the day.”

 

Tanaka sat and watched as he did his usual, “Ho ho ho.”

 

Sir Clause, meanwhile, was still spazzing out over the token of appreciation. “Excellent, what an inspired idea! The legendary Phantomhive hospitality in action!”

 

Sebastian continued to speak as I left the now prepped table. “The vintage we are pouring tonight was specially selected to compliment the flavor of soy sauce. Mey-Rin? Now, Mey-Rin.”

 

Mey-rin walked in on the catwalk saying, “Yes, sir!”

 

I passed by her and saw her shaking, red in the face. How do people even blush? I wondered. I’ve never blushed in my life. “Why are you just standing there? Pour the man a glass of wine.” Sebastian ordered.

“Of course, yes, sir!”

 

Baldroy saw something weird happening, so he whispered to Finny, “Hey…”

 

Finny almost jumped at the warm breath on his ear. “What?”

 

Baldroy pointed at Mey-Rin and said, “Is it just me or is Mey-Rin acting a little strange?”

 

Mey-Rin whispered under her breath as she poured the wine. “Sebastian is watching me. I can't take it. Don't look at me that way!”

 

Baldroy and Finny silent screamed. “Ah~!”

 

“Mey-Rin, stop it! Can't you see you're spilling the wine?” Finny screamed as silently as he could.

 

I grabbed her arm and made her stopped tipping the wine bottle, but it was still stained on the tablecloth. Thinking fast, Sebastian pulled the stained tablecloth away neatly and barely moved anything on the table. Sir Clause turned his eyes back to the table and looked around in bewilderment. “Oh? Where did the tablecloth-a go?”

 

Ciel spoke quickly and calmly as I led Mey-Rin away. “A speck of dirt, most unsightly. I had the cloth removed so it wouldn't distract us. Think nothing of it.”

 

Sebastian and I bowed and said, “Please accept our apologies, sir. Do continue. Enjoy the meal at your leisure.”

 

Sir Clause clapped his hands. “Oh, Oh my! Lord Phantomhive, once again you have truly impressed me. What an able butler and maid you've acquired.”

 

Ciel sipped his wine. “Pay them no mind. They merely act as befits one of my servants.”

 

“My master is quite correct about that. Naturally, you see, I am simply one hell of a butler.” Sebastian stated.

 

“And I am merely a small, insignificant soul. I would be cursing myself, but that’s not polite.” I said. Smiling in pain at the rememberance of my own uselessness.

 

Ciel just humped in response. “Humph.”

* * *

 

“That was a thoroughly enjoyable dinner, my lord. Now then, about the contract…” Started Sir Clause.

 

Ciel interrupted him before he could finish. “Before we discuss that, we must finish the game.”

 

“Ah, yes of course. I do have a pressing-a appointment, perhaps another ti…”

 

“Children can be very demanding about their games. Surely you wouldn't want me to get upset.”

 

“No, no of course not. Perhaps you would permit me to use your telephone?”

 

“I've brought some tea for you and my lord.” Announced Sebastian as he entered the room.

 

Sir Clause stood up and walked out of the room. “I'll be right back.”

 

Ciel sniffed the hot tea in his hands. “What is this? It smells terribly weak.”

 

“Out of consideration for our guest, I brought some Italian tea.” Answered Sebastian.

 

Ciel scrunched up an eyebrow. “Italian?”

 

“Italians drink more coffee than tea, sir. So finding high-quality Italian tea can be difficult. This particular selection is not to your liking, master?”

 

Ciel put his cup down. “No, it is not. I don't like it at all.”

 

Sebastian bowed. “I'll see to the dessert preparations.”

 

“Good. We must show him every available hospitality. The Phantomhive family is known for its courtesy.”

 

“Yes, my young lord.” And his eyes glowed pink.

* * *

 

Location: Telephone Room

 

Sir Clause entered the room with nary a glance. Completely missing the tall, black butler and the dolly-holding child hiding behind the door. Both overheard his conversation as he dialed a number in. He put the receiver to his ear and listened.

 

“I'm-a tired of-a babysitting this-a child earl. Yes, I've already sold off the factory. Now all that's left is to pocket the extra cash. I'm trying to squeeze more out of the brat right now. The employees? Anyone new? Well there is this very good-looking and exotic Asian girl… Get him to sell her? For what? Oh! For that. Very well. The others? Who cares about them? Ah...! Never mind. The rest of the formalities are for you to deal with. No, it'll be easy. Please, he's only a child.” 

 

When he left he room, the butler followed him as the child ran towards her mother to warn her of the incoming threat.

* * *

 

Location: Aimee’s and Alice’s Room

 

“Mommy! The… bad guy… wants to *gulp*” Yelled Alice as she burst into our room out of breath. I quickly bent down and asked, “What does the bad man want?” 

 

She regained enough breath to say, “He said he wants to buy you for something. If he buys you, then you’ll have to leave me! Please, don’t leave me!” She started sobbing in the earnest as my eyes darkened in rage, but never hatred.  _ ‘I could never hate someone no matter how hard I try.’ _ I thought as I tried to comfort my pseudo-daughter, and it worked.

 

“So, you won’t leave me?” She asked in her innocent child-like way. I shook my head and said, “I wouldn’t leave you by choice or by circumstance. But please excuse me. Mommy has an Italian man to roast.” I moved her out of the way and stomped my way down to the kitchens. Just in time to see Sir Clause hobble in and Sebastian following quickly behind.

 

I grabbed the demon-man and said, “Don’t. This one’s mine.” He stopped and turned around, allowing me to pass into the kitchen and towards the oven where he was hiding.

 

“Damn, It's too dark. Is this a cupboard? Damn, these are really tight quarters. What's this…? Smells like sugar.” He said as he touched one of the pies Sebastian made. I set the oven on fire and opened the sliding cover after locking it tight.

 

“What an impatient guest we have. You couldn't even restrain yourself until dessert was out of the oven? Heehheehehhehe!” I giggled as I let my Insanity and Bloodlust out.

 

He stared at my cackling eyes in horror. “The- the oven? Open up! Please, open the door!”

 

“Perhaps the Italians aren't familiar with our customs. There's plum pudding, mincemeat pie. There are many traditional desserts here in England that make use of meat. I personally like chocolate pie mister. Hope you suffer for a while~!” I sang cheerfully as I shut the sliding cover and grabbed a towel so I could wet it in cold water.

 

Ciel's Voice echoed in Sir Clause’s head. "Your body is burnt by raging flames."

 

“Aghhhhhhhh!” He screamed in agony.

 

I let him out as soon as the pies were done and wrapped him in the towel. He rubbed it in all of his aching spots as I said, “Never step foot in the Phantomhive lands again understood? I am merciful. If it had been the others, they wouldn’t have been so nice.” He looked at me in fear as I grabbed a pie and put it in a random box I found. 

 

His confusion was written all over his face as I handed him the box. “Take care of yourself and don’t let the greed blind you. If you’re stuck between choices, why not create your own? That’s what I always say. So, even though one day you’ll have no one to turn to. I’ll be there, somewhere in your heart, believing that you can make your future a good one. Even if it is filled with sin. I’ll still believe in you, and love you, because it was something you created. And if you’re not proud of it, create another one. There’s so many possibilities, so go out and make them yours!” I said. His expression changed slowly during the course of my talk. From fear to confusion to accusation and lastly, to great determination.

 

He grabbed the box and said, “Thank you miss. I will create a new future for myself and all I care about. Know that you will forever be a valued person in my heart for giving me the determination to change-a my life. Goodbye!” His heart warmed with hope for his future and the wise words of the young maid. He waved goodbye to the servant that he would always remember for turning his life around. And I waved back smiling.  _ ‘I’m way too soft with people.’ _ I thought to myself.

Sebastian appeared in the kitchen as I was putting another pie out for the other servants and Alice to share. “I dare say, that was a very good speech my lady. Where did you learn to speak like that?” I shook my head. “Nowhere. It’s just what I truly believe. May you hand me that knife?” He handed me the knife as I tried to cut it into even pieces. Stupid Perfectionist interfering with Laziness.

 

“What you truly believe. Humans are more interesting than I thought. By the way, do you know how to brew a good cup of tea?” He said the first part to himself and the question towards me. I shook my head again. “The last cup of tea I made was too unevenly balanced. It tasted icky too.” I grabbed the plate I put the pie on and headed towards the backyard, Sebastian following me as he ‘tut tutted’ me.

 

“Now that will not do. As Head Maid, you are expected to cater to our young lord’s needs if I am not available. Tomorrow, I will teach you the art of making the perfect cup of tea.” I almost tripped over my own feet as I stared at Sebastian, but he just made a smirk.

 

Suddenly, time froze, and a familiar voice filled my head in an instant.

 

_ I am thou, Thou art I _

_ Thou hast acquired a new vow _

 

_ It shall become the wings of potential _

_ That breaketh thy limits of expectation _

 

_ With the birth of the Devil Persona _

_ I have attained the winds of blessing  _

_ That shall lead to freedom and new power _

 

The Devil Tarot appeared in front of my eyes and broke the chains surrounding it with a line arrow. The words ‘Rank I” appeared above the yellow stars. Below said, ‘Tea Basics: Learn how to make a tea that restores a little SP.’ Before time resumed I thought,  _ ‘So, he’s the Sojiro of my Social Links? How fitting that the demon get the Devil Arcana.’  _

 

Time resumed again and I nearly tripped again before regaining my composure. Soon, we arrived at the backyard. Where Baldroy was telling stories to Finny and Alice.

 

Finny spotted us first. “Oh, hi Sebastian! Aimee! Bard’s telling us stories from America!” 

 

Alice gasped. “Is that pie mommy! Daddy and the others loved your pie.” She dug into it as soon as it hit her plate. I contemplated asking her who this ‘Daddy’ and ‘Others’ were, and how they knew about my pie skills, but decided not to push it. 

 

Sebastian explained the situation to Baldroy while Finny, Alice and I chatted and ate some of the sugary treat. “Thank you for your hard work today. As a reward how would you like some lemon meringue pie? The sugar will give you energy.”

 

“Sebastian! You're such a nice person! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Exclaimed Finny as he practically inhaled the frosting. Alice and I sweatdropped at the speed.

 

“Thank you so much Sebastian! Thank you!” Baldroy said.

 

“Don’t forget to thank miss Aimee over there. And oh, yes, and Bald, a workman will be coming by in the morning. When he arrives kindly let him know we'll be needing our oven thoroughly cleaned.” Sebastian said with a wave of his hand.

 

Baldroy looked understandably confused. “Huh? The oven?”

 

Finny smiled in appreciation at their newest addition. They haven’t known each other for very long, but he quite liked her and her daughter. Both seemed beacons of light to Finny. Just like Sebastian, the servants, and Ciel. The first friends, maybe family, he has. And he’s more than welcome to invite this kind stranger into his home. “Thank you, Aimee!” She looked at him in slight shock, but at last, gave him her first genuine smile since she entered this manor. “You’re welcome, Finny.”

* * *

 

Location: Drawing Room

 

“Although not the results I expected, the man was dealt with. I will have to thank Aimee later. Still,  Humph, What presumption, first he sells the East Indian factory without telling me, and then he dares to ask for more money? Did he think to retain my trust?”

 

He moved his piece to the end of the board. Onto the win tile. “I'm afraid once something is truly lost, one can never get it back again.”

* * *

 

Location: Hallway

Sebastian observed the crumbling walls. “It would appear we'll be needing to hang new wallpaper as well.”

 

An image of Ciel's babyhood appeared. Ciel was yelling, “Mama! Papa!”

 

The image disappeared. Leaving only Sebastian and the wall in front of him. “The new head of the Phantomhive estate, hah!” And he walked away.

* * *

 

April 7th

Early Morning

Weather: Clear

Location: Corridor

 

Baldroy examined a chewed through wire from under the floorboards, Mey-rin and Finny by his side. “Bloody hell, this wire's done for.”

 

Mey-Rin gasped in shock. “Oh, not the rats again.”

 

“This is gettin' ridiculous. I mean I heard they'd been plaguin' London lately, but I never expected them to be such a problem this far out of the city.” Baldroy (Ok. Now for the sake of simplicity, I’m gonna start calling him Bard. Ok? Ok.)

 

Suddenly, they heard a rat at the edge of their hearing. “Squeak-squeak.”

 

They all shouted. “Ah!”

 

Finny grabbed a statue with his hands and threw it towards the rat, nearly hitting Mey-rin and Bard. “Now I've got you, rat!” The Manor shook at the impact force the tossed statuette made.

 

Bard shouted, “Nooo!”

 

Finny laughed sheepishly and saluted. “Looks like it got away, he he.”

 

Bard’s irritation grew. “What are you laughin' for? Are you tryin' to kill us too, you idgit?”

 

A sleepy Alice walked in, having been awoken by the noise. “Bard? Mey-Rin? Uncle Finny? Why are you making so much noise in the morning?”

 

“Ah! Alice!” Exclaimed Finny as he rushed towards the girl. She had taken a liking to him so much that she calls him Uncle Finny, filling him with pride and joy.

 

Tanaka simply sat there in chibi mode as usual. “Ho-ho-ho.”

* * *

 

Location: Billards’ Room

 

Noise penetrated the walls of the room from outside. I sweatdropped as I served the people in the room, hearing Alice’s voice among them yelling, “Mousey~ Mousey~ Let me dry your blood! Mousey~ Mousey~ I’ll drown you in a flood!” I turned away from the door and sulked. “Great. She's inherited my rotten mind.”

 

Finny’s shouts soon came after. “Look! There is another one!”

 

“Catch it!” Bard yelled.

 

The people inside the room sweatdropped along with me. Some even stared at my sulking form.

 

Randall was the one to break the tension first. “Quite a commotion going out there, It seems you're experiencing a rat problem as well.” 

 

The man I just served sandwiches to said, “Speaking of which, how long will you let the vermin run wild? Filthy monsters. Someone really ought to take care of them, don't you think?”

 

“And someone will. He is just waiting for the opportune moment.” Commented Lau with Ran-Mao sitting on his lap. I kept myself from strangling the whole lot of them. Damn my love for all things living. Even though I knew that they were actually discussing about a drug-dealer in some sort of secret language.

 

Madam Red, whom I was very happy to verify that she was indeed, completely red. Said, “Indeed. He prefers to settle things with one blow. Will you pass on this turn too, Lord Phantomhive?”

 

“I'll pass. It's my policy not to shoot if I know that I'll miss.” Ciel said.

 

“That's all very well, but when will you handle the problem?” Randall Said

 

“Any time you like. The rats will come soon come looking for their forbidden cheese, and I hold the key to the storehouse.” 

 

Vanel groaned in annoyance as the pushed the billiard ball with his stick. “Ugh... (Tch.)” I glared at him, remembering the future where he captures Ciel. I need to get Ciel out of his office somehow, once I enter, I can take his place. No one should be subjected to that torture.

 

Ciel, widely ignorant of his maid’s plans, continued. “Even so, locating the nest and eliminating the vermin promises to be a tedious task. You should concentrate on preparing me a suitable reward.”

 

“What a vulture!” Randall exclaimed.

 

“Sir. Randall, I'd be careful how you smear my family name.” Ciel said threateningly. Just as I finished serving the guests. I returned to Ciel’s side.

 

Vanel laughed mockingly. “Ha, you're in trouble now, Randall. What next, Lord Phantomhive?”

 

“It's time to put an end to this worthless game, don't you think?

How soon can you secure the payment?” He directed the question to Randall, who nodded in return. He stood up from his seat and placed himself on the end of the table.

 

“Tonight, I'll have it by then.”

 

“Then I'll send a carriage for you later. We can even prepare some light entertainment for you, does that sound good?”

 

Sandwich spoke up. “You passed your turn twice and now you're after them all in one go?”

 

Ciel nodded and aimed his stick at the white ball. “Naturally.”

 

“Careful, or your greed will undo you.”

 

Ciel hit the ball with the stick. And managed to get all the colored balls in the holes. Leaving the white one remaining. He turned to Randall and asked, “Am I undone?”

 

“Maybe so young master. But it’s the undone that see the mistakes in the whole.” I added in my own philosophical way. He glanced at my form and nodded in agreement. And we left the room.

* * *

 

Location: Drawing Room

 

Sebastian pushed a cart of tea and snacks into the room, replacing me as the serving attendant. “Your tea. We have a special Darjeeling blend to offer from Fortnum & Mason today.” He said.

 

“Smells lovely. Tea can be excellent when made well.” Lau said as he sipped at his tea.

 

As Sebastian poured another cup of tea, Madam Red called out to her starstruck looking butler. “Grell.”

 

He jumped in surprise at his name being called. “Ah, yes, my lady.”

 

“Learn something from Sebastian.” Madam Red said.

 

Her blunt words seemed to put him down. “Uh, yes…”

 

Madam Red looked at the tea serving butler and said, “Just look at him. I mean, his physique! You should quit this country job and come work for me in the city.” As she rubbed her hand up and down his back as Sebastian jumped at the sudden contact.

 

Ciel cleared his throat and said, “Ahem! Madam Red.”

 

“Oh, Sorry. I couldn't help it. He looked like he needed a physical. Just a doctor's habit.” She apologized. Not really looking sorry as she rubbed the back of her head.

Lau got down to business as he put down his teacup and stood. “So, do you believe the drag trafficker you're after was one of your guests today?”

 

“Perhaps.” Ciel said.

 

“Why not leave the extermination to Lau? A rat knows best where the rats' nest is, doesn't he?” Madam Red said.

 

“I'm but a tame guinea pig dedicated to my lord. If the earl instructs me not to act, I'm bound to do nothing.” Lau said. Exaggerating the words with a flick of his wrist. He laid his hand on Ciel’s head.

 

“Watch it! You'd best keep your filthy paws off my darling nephew!” Yelled Madam Red. Fire spewing from her mouth as she snatched the deadpanned earl from his seat.

 

“You wound me. I would never paw at him in his own home, dear madam.” Lau tried to diffuse.

 

Madam Red immediately pounced on his suspicious words. Letting go of the ragdoll-like Ciel. “Are you saying you would if you were elsewhere? Careful, you're on thin ice now, sir!”

 

Lau laughed. “Hahahaha. Sorry, I'm joking of course.”

 

Sebastian turned away from the window he was facing and saw Ciel leaving the room. “Master?” He asked.

 

“You'd better be. I hope you understand how protective I am of my dear nephew. I would lay down my own life for him and I'll…” Madam Red kept going.

 

Lau continued to laugh. “Hahahaha.”

 

Ciel sighed in exhaustion. “Oh, the rats are here…”

 

He rubbed at his head as he made his way towards his study. Landing right in the middle of the antics of the servants and Alice. Aimee standing to the side and trying to grab the books in her daughter’s possession.

 

Bard shouted. “It went that waaaay!”

 

“And here, too…” Ciel said, exhausted from the day’s events.

 

Mey-Rin tried to grab the rat and cat on Finny. Who was for some reason, dressed in full cat costume. Provided lovingly by Alice. “Get it! Aghhhhh!”

 

Finny slipped around the room and basically defying the laws of physics. “Ohhhhh!”

 

Mey-Rin panted tiredly with mouse traps stuck on her hands. “Huff, huff, huff…”

 

Aimee grabbed Ciel’s shoulder with the books once in her daughter’s possession in her other hand. “Young master. I wished to return these to the study and do a bit of rearranging. Would you mind going to your bedroom instead of the study. It’ll be quieter there and you can just relax.” She stated, or more like commanded, reassuringly. Ciel decided to just listen to her suggestion. If she was going to bother him too, then what was the point of going to the study. So he nodded in confirmation and she walked down the hall, waving goodbye.

 

Sebastian walked up behind him and asked, “Master. Today's dessert is a deep-dish pie prepared with flesh apples and raisins. It will be ready soon. Would you like to eat with your guests?”

 

“Bring it to my room. I'm done here.” Ciel said.

 

Sebastian bowed as his master walked away. “Certainly, my lord.”

 

A rat went “Squeak-squeak.” nearby. And with it’s squeak came the servants and Alice.

 

Finny shouted. “Ahhhhh!”

 

Tanaka calmly drank his tea like usual. “Ho-ho-ho.”

 

A rat ran away, but not before long. It was staring at the black pumps and white socks of Alice. Freezing in fear as it stared at her soulless ice and velvet blue eyes.

 

“That's enough of that. Stop playing and get back to work.” Sebastian chatsized once more, catching two of the mice and placing them in a net.

 

The other servants took one look at his face and stopped and said, “Sir…”

 

“SQUEAK!!” Their attention was turned to Alice, who had a rat in her hands chewing on her fingers. She just stared at the blood listlessly, and then she started giggling silently. Barely catching the ears of a certain demon butler. She handed it over to Sebastian, and was taken by Finny back to her room to disinfect the bite. As Sebastian wondered what was so funny about your own blood.

* * *

 

Location: Ciel’s Study

I breathed out deeply. I had gossiped to  that Ciel would probably hole himself up in his study if the servants got too noisy. I redirected Ciel to his room with the excuse that he would be disturbed by the noise I would make ‘cleaning’. All this to keep him and everyone else safe from harm.

 

I opened the door and was met with a man covering my mouth and nose. Breathing in all the chloroform I could, it was too late when the man realized that I wasn’t the intended target. He dropped the cloth as I fell to the floor, quickly passing out.

* * *

 

Location: Vanel Manor

 

Azzurro Vanel kicked me in the ribs once more as he said, “The policeman of England's underworld, one of the nobles who have done the royal family's dirty works for generations. The Queen's guard dog, tasked with disposing of anyone who disagrees with her. Just how many nicknames does he have, and how many families has he crushed, Ciel Phantomhive. Your master?”

 

I spat a glop of blood at his feet. With me being bound and tied, I didn’t really have any other ways of insulting him. “Fuck yourself, you bloody cock-sucking, maggot buggering wanker!” I swore as English as I could. He laughed, but I see him trying to put up a mask to hide his irritation.

 

“Haha. Come now, my little lord Phantomhive’s pretty maid. Do you know how hard it is for the Italian Mafia here? Those Englishmen have nothing but tea on the brain. It's difficult to penetrate those small minds of theirs, so we have to think outside the box to make money. So found the drug trade.”

 

I struggled to free myself from the bonds, but essentially looked like a flopping fish. “The Pharmacy Act of 1868 listed opium as a restricted substance. It is the Queen's decree. But seeing I’m not from this country, my opinion of the state of affairs to this place are at an exact neutral right now.”

 

“Ugh. You know this is-a why I hate all these Englishmen. The Queen this, the Queen that. They act like this-a woman is their own mother. They line-a their pockets while pretending the whole time they're better than the rest of us. But in the end, we are no different from each other. Why can't we get along?” He complained.

 

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s because people like you are making it more difficult?” I sarcastically said. Making him even angrier if him grabbing me by the hair and pulling me up to his face was proof enough. 

 

“You brat, don't underestimate me. My men are already waiting at your estate. Where is the key? Spit it out soon or your friends will start-a dying one by one. Maybe starting with the young-a one.” He said as he kicked me again and pointed a silver gun in my face for good measure.

 

I struggled even faster, the ropes and... something else burning me. “YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD! IF YOU TOUCH ANY ONE OF THEM YOU’LL WISH YOUR PARENTS ABORTED YOU ON THIS SPOT!” I screeched in fury at the thought of them hurting my defenseless pseudo-daughter.

 

Vanel glanced at the phone walked towards it. Put the receiver to his ear and dialed a number. Soon it picked up and he said, “Did you hear that? The time for talk is over. Shoot the girl.”

* * *

 

Location: Phantomhive Manor, Ciel’s Room

 

“Has anyone seen Aimee? She’s been gone for awhile now.” Ciel asked. Looking up from his book and pie.

 

Mey-Rin burst into the room with a letter in her hands. “Sebastian! Young master! Huff-huff! I just found a letter, yes I did!”

 

Sebastian asked for the both of them. “Address to whom?”

 

Mey-Rin looked at the address “Oh, to the servants and the Earl Phantomhive. Huff-huff! Aghhhhh!”

 

Ciel held his hand out. “Mey-Rin. The letter, please.”

 

Mey-Rin looked confused for a second. “Eh? Letter? Oh, yes sir!” She dropped the letter off in his awaiting hand.

 

The letter said, “...If you want to return of your Head Maid safely, come to Nova garden Bethmal Green as soon as possible. If you don't come before sunset, We will cut your Maid's finger one by one, and send it …”

 

Sebastian read the letter over his master’s shoulder."’If you want to return your Master safely, come to Nova garden Bethmal Green as soon as possible…’. Goodness, what a dreadfully written letter.”

 

Finny and Alice followed Mey-Rin example and burst into the room. “Sebastian! Young Master/Ciel!” They shouted. Ciel rubbed at his forehead and muttered something about people no longer having common courtesy. 

 

Madam Red quickly entered as well. “What is going on here?”

 

Sebastian bowed to the noble lady. “Sorry for the noise my lady. I assure you nothing is wrong. Please don't concern yourself.”

 

Madam Red was skeptical. “Humph, nothing, are you sure?”

 

Ciel whispered silently into Sebastian’s ear. “Sebastian, I order you to find Aimee and take me with you.” His eye glowing underneath his eyepatch. He couldn’t lose such a powerful pawn. Not now! But as he thought this and Sebastian processed his words, they missed Alice hiding her left hand with her other hand and dolly.

Sebastian turned to everyone. “Everyone, I have business to attend to. Would you mind cleaning this up?”

 

Bard and the others seemed confused. “Um. So, when you say clean uh... that means we can eat it, right? ...Sebastian?” He said slowly. Realizing Sebastian was gone, and so was Ciel.

* * *

 

Location: Road in the Woods to Vanel’s Manor

 

Two men were sitting in a car with guns in their hands. One of them fired a shot, but missed Alice by a mile. He spoke into the phone. “Sorry, I missed!”

 

Vanel screamed into the phone back in the manor as I silently giggled. “What do you mean you missed? You are complete idiots! Never should have hired-a scum like you. Just get back here.”

 

The other man saw something wrong in the distance. “Um, sir, something is off. I see something. What's that!”

 

Vanel sneered and mocked the suddenly afraid men. “Oh, what's-a wrong? You little girl see a bear in the woods?”

 

“Ahhhh!” Was the man’s reply, sending Vanel into complete panic.

 

“What is it? Did someone find you? Talk to me.” Vanel said.

 

“Ahhhh! Hurry it up!” Said one.

 

“It's coming, closer…” Said the other.

 

Vanel grew angry and yelled. “That's it! I'd have enough of your games already.”

 

Suddenly, one of the men screamed. “No good, It's here! Aghhhhh!”

 

“Uh, hello? What's happened?” Vanel asked, confused.

 

“Ha, Hahahahahahahhehheheee. That's too bad. Sounds like your little threats are just empty words. Ugh!” I spoke mockingly. He kicked me twice in the stomach and stomped on my head for good measure.

 

Vanel was speaking so rapidly and angrily that spit was flying from his mouth. “Just shut your mouth, you damn brat!” He now faced the telephone and screamed. “You listen to me! If one of you don't answer right now, I swear I will kill you!”

 

And as expected, I watched the color drain from his face the moment he heard a, “Hello.”

 

“Who's this?” Vanel asked fearfully.

 

Sebastian said, “Pardon me, but I represent the Phantomhive estate. I was wondering if my fellow servant might be available.” Vanel didn’t speak as he tried to comprehend the meaning of this. “Hello, is anyone there? Hello?”

 

“Ah…I..here.” He placed the phone near me and I gathered it up as much as I could.

 

Hello there Sebastian, is the young master with you or are you alone?” I asked/greeted.

 

“Yes, the young master is with me. Is there a reason for this question?” He asked in return.

 

I grinned in excitement. “Tell him that I do not need to be saved. I must prove my worth as a Phantomhive maid after all. Keeping the young lord out of enemy hands was just the first part.” Also because I was getting a little bored with the lack of good literature around the manor.

 

I heard Sebastian saying something to someone else, I assume Ciel, and a lot of angered shouts were overheard. After a while, Sebastian came on again. “He says you are allowed to do this, but to be careful. Is there anything else?”

 

Vanel was getting impatient. “OI! What are you-a planning over there!” He shouted. I glared and remarked, “There is no plan! I am literally having a weird chat.” His suspicion was off and I giggle-whispered to Sebastian. “There really is no secret plan. Oh! And let those men on the car free. The rest of the car can go frick itself.” No way am I cursing in front of them.

 

“Very well. Goodbye. Give me another call for when you are ready to be picked up.” He said. “Goodbye, Sebastian. Young master.” I replied, and we hung up. 

 

Vanel stomped over to me and kicked the phone away. And proceeded to curb-stomp, punch and kick me. Blood flowed freely from the cuts on my forehead. My torso was rapidly gaining black and purple bruises. One of my hip bones and a few ribs were definitely broken, hell! One was even sticking out of my skin. But nothing could compare to when he grabbed the rope and belts that bound my hands and  _ pulled _ . I almost screamed as I felt it. The people tugging at two ropes, one white and the other black. Both bound to my hands as they pulled with all of their might. The feeling of the tearing and ripping of your own flesh in two different directions. Until the force finally overcomes you and you tear in half like a piece of paper. If the paper strips were replaced with a halved body, and spilled bones, organs and blood. I could feel it all over again. And I fell to the floor in pain and pure, unadulterated fear.

 

“NO! STOP! PLEASE!” I quivered in the corner. Suddenly fearful of the smirking expression of the blond man in front of me.

 

_ ‘I can’t take it! I can’t feel like that again! I won’t! I won’t ever! God, please no! No more! NO More! PLEASE DON’T LOVE ME!!!’  _ I screamed silently in my head, but I heard a familiar voice. Rising deep down from the depths of my soul.

 

_ “My poor, poor host. Once the most believing and loving of souls I’ve ever met, is now refusing to accept the very love she represents.”  _ She said. I gasped as she continued. _ “So much sorrow and agony in this once pure heart. Condemned to a burden of trauma from a never-ending nightmare.”  _ I could feel her pointing towards the blond Italian. _ “And this depraved soul is seeking to remind you of that hell. Are you going to lay down and let him have his way? Or are you going to fight like I know you would?”  _ She asked. But that was an answer she already knew. I pushed myself to my feet unsteadily, but surely. “You already know the answer to that.” I smiled and I could feel her smiling back at me.

 

_ “Very well. Let us reforge our contract.” _ With those words, pain and pure agony swept over me. Not to my head like last time. No, this time the pain was surrounding my heart. As if it was being squeased and stabbed into with billions of needles. It was absolutely unbearable, and it just kept getting worse. I clawed at my chest, screaming in torment. Vanel just stared shocked in the corner.

_ “I am thou, thou art I. Thou is the living embodiment of the voices of your species. And yet they trample upon your young heart, caring to much for you. So much that you have begun to despise the word ‘love’. Instead opting to get them all to hate you for nothing but your mere existence. But deep down, your soul calls out to love once more. So let us show them that hatred is not the only way to defeat your enemies!” _ She screamed at me as I kept clawing at my chest. My maid uniform ripped apart, exposing my breast. But I kept on digging, through skin, through muscle, through fat, and through every piece of flesh I could find until finally…

 

I ripped out my beating heart with one hand. Blood rushed like a waterfall from my gaping wound, splattering the floor, but I didn’t care. I could still feel the agony as I stared at my own heart in silence. I was covered head to toe in chains and barbed wires, all colored a distinct shade of purple. I wanted the pain to stopped, but to do that I needed to release all the burdens from my heart and the only way to do that is…

 

I tightened the pressure my hand that held the heart, digging the chains and barbed wires in deeper. But I could see them cracking, so added more and more pressure until it looked like the wires and chains would shatter in pieces. I laughed insanely at the pain and the horrified expression on the men's faces. “HEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHHEHE! Your kind of people are the reason I hate humanity and myself so much! But I’ll unburden myself of those painful thoughts right here! Right now!” And I crushed the purple wires and chains, along with my heart bursting into a puddle of blood in my hands.

 

A pillar of blue fire surrounded me and shot into the sky as I yelled in relief. Free for once of the burdens I didn’t even know I was carrying. The the fire dissipated, and the mafia members stared my form.a

 

I was back in my old thief outfit. A black halter top and a skirt shaped like wings made from gossamer and iridescent fabric covered most of my body. Knee high black heeled boots and white and black gloves covered my form as well. An obsidian and purple glassed butterfly mask laid upon my face. But an interesting addition to the old outfit was a purple runic star with two ancient runes in each gap in the star. Permanently tattooed into my skin in my left hand, exposed by a diamond gap in that glove.

 

But none of that mattered to me. What mattered, was the power, and freedom and the beautiful feeling of true acceptance overwhelmed me. I looked up at the mafia members pointing their guns at me and smiled happily. “For the longest time, my soul had lost all meaning in living. There was nothing to look forward to, and nothing to look back on. But I had been fooling myself this whole time. I told myself that the world didn’t deserve the pain of my existence, all because I believed that anyone would stab me in the back. I was selfish back then.” I took my mask off and bit back a sob. I threw it to the ground and appeared Psyche as godly as ever. She smiled serenely back at me. “It’s time I took my own words to heart. ‘You don’t just have to choose. You can also create your own future.’ And If I can create my future, then the future I’ll create will be one where the world is filled with unconditional love. Because I love everything in the cosmos from front to back. And if getting past you is what it takes to get there.” I readied a fighting stance, wielding my twin butterfly swords against the people I loved. “Then I’ll get past you no matter what!” I raised my arms to the air and Psyche unfurled her wings. “PSYCHE! TEAR THEM APART!”

 

“You idiots! Shoot-a her!” Yelled Vanel in a panic as he rushed out of the room. The men shot at me, but I dodged them easily. I yelled, “Garu!” And pointed at one of the five men surrounding the exit. He immediately collapsed under the high-pressure green winds. Two of them were distracted at getting their comrade to safety, leaving the other two wide open. I rushed them and slashed my twin swords at them, causing a wide, but shallow slash, that knocked them unconscious. The last two tried to escape out the door, but I sheathed my blades and pulled out my dual pistols. Shooting at them dead on the mark of their heads with rubber bullets. 

 

I stretched and yawned. Allowing Psyche to guide me towards the exit. I opened the doors and was staring at an armada of guns pointing towards me, with Vanel in the middle. I sighed and said to Psyche, “Well, this might take a while.” And she nodded as I unsheathed my blades once more.

 

Vanel had the guts to insult me once more. “So-a. What are you going to do you-a dumb bitch?!”

 

I narrowed my eyes, and crushed the gun in his hands. He stared at his shattered gun in horror before I picked him up with a little help with a few winds and promptly threw him out a nearby window. Him screaming the whole way down. I dusted my hands off and looked out the window, seeing that he was only unconscious. I yelled out, “I’m so sorry!” To the poor man.

 

I looked back to the afraid men with guns and said, “Alright. Put the guns down, get out of here and please don’t ever take these jobs again. Or else…” I scraped my swords together for extra incentive. It took that one sound for everyone in the manor to run away.

 

I didn’t bother checking the weapons for something good, because I know these are grunts and their weapons are pretty shit anyway. As I left the manor and towards the road, my clothes reverted back to my maid uniform and all my injuries had healed. Even my heart grew back, even though it was weak and small according to Psyche.

 

I was getting pretty tired when I finally made my way to the road where Sebastian and Ciel were waiting. Ciel spoke first. “I applaud your performance Aimee. Not a single scrape in sight.” Sebastian, of course, followed up behind. “Of course. You did not think I suggested her to you simply because she was good at chores, did you?” Ciel was about to retort when I made my statement. 

 

“That’s great and all, but can we get back to the manor? I’m about to pass out-. Wait! No, no. Passing out now! Passing out now!” I said as my vision grew black. And I was laid into the blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

 

**A/N And that’s that! Sorry for the long hiatus, but I had trouble finding out for events would go. And it was all really complicated since I’ve never typed this much before. But thank you all for sticking with this! But now it’s onto the Symbolism Tree and Persona Encyclopedia!**

 

**Symbolism Tree~!**

 

**Psyche: Psyche is a good Persona for Aimee. While very different from Metis’ Psyche, there are also a lot of similarities. But the reason Psyche is Aimee’s Persona is because Psyche is the Greek goddess of the human soul. If you read the legend of Psyche and Eros, you’ll a lot of similarities as the story progresses. And if anyone remembers the prologue, Psyche’s wings color represents the nature of Aimee’s own heart and desires. And her plain, but beautiful fissure represents Aimee’s plain and ordinary, yet extraordinary facet.**

 

**Awakening: The Awakening might be a little cringier than Persona 5 if you have the imagination, but it also symbolises the Persona users shedding the burdens on their hearts. The chains and whatever else represents the burden and trauma the users have had to carry subconsciously. And they have to shed their hearts to shed those burdens. It’s basically like reincarnation. They’re not unmasking themselves because they’ve already accepted who they are and what they do, which is different. It’s basically them letting go of their problems because they were never their problems in the first place. It was just what they believed to be true. Aimee’s problem was love and hate. Her unconditional love for everything was trampled, crushed, spitted on, shredded and torn to pieces back in P5:STC and while she will SPOILERS!!! She’s not ready to feel that emotional pain again so soon. So when Vanel pulled her by her rope bound hands, she has a flashback and she mental breakdown from the reminder of the practical Tsukiyomi he put her through. But I digress.**

 

**Persona Encyclopedia~!**

 

 **Name: Psyche**                               **Stats:**

 **Arcana: Fool**                                 **Strength: 3**

 **Resist: Wind and Ice**                    **Magic: 4**

 **Weak: Lighting**                             **Endurance: 2**

 **Block: -**                                         **Agility: 5**

 **Absorb: -**                                       **Luck: 2**

**Reflect: -**

**Current Level: 3**

 

**Current Moveset:**

**Garu- Light Wind dmg to one foe.**

**Dia- Heals a miniscule amount of HP to one ally.**

 

**See you all next chapter! Bye Bye!!**


End file.
